


Learning Us

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Omegaverse Month [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Depression, Disabled Character, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Prosthesis, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Allen has just been, more or less, dumped at Black Order Preparatory Academy by his guardian with little warning. As if that isn't bad enough a 'clerical' error lands him sharing a dorm room with two alphas. It's supposed to be temporary, a week at the most, but as weeks slide into months it becomes very clear that this mistake is going to shape his life, for better and for worse.





	Learning Us

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Four stories I'm doing for my Omegaverse Month, and my first DGM story so. Uh. Wish me luck with that. This is the 'set up', so Kanda and Lavi don't get to talk much, but next chapter will be longer and have more of them. 
> 
> The Theme for this chapter is: Alpha(s)

Someone had made a mistake. A giant mistake. 

Allen knew it the moment he stepped into what was supposed to be his dorm room and took a deep breath. He knew Black Order Preparatory Academy had mixed dynamic dorms, what with there only being one dormitory in the form of an older black stone that rose far above all the other old dark buildings on campus, but he’d been told the rooms themselves were seperated. It was three students to a room, alphas with alphas, betas with betas, and omegas with omegas with consideration given to the primary gender they identified as. 

He’d been prepared for some traces of alpha or beta in the room, since he was sure his future roommates had friends they allowed over and scent rub off was inevitable. Especially when people were familiar and comfortable, like he imagined could happen at some boarding school where people saw each other day after day. Or at any school or with any friends, probably. Not that Allen would know, being home schooled his entire life and never really being in one place for long. 

It wasn’t a lifestyle that really made for deep, long term friendships. Or fostered the best social skills, as Cross liked to keep reminding him. ‘It’s like you were raised in a circus,’ his guardian liked to say, forever amused at his own wit, or in more serious moments ‘You’re too old for your age, Allen’, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. It had come a week before Cross had announced, at the airport, that Allen was actually getting on a train and was headed to this school, two months into the school year, and he couldn’t help but suspect it was related.

Then again that might have been giving Cross too much credit. It was very possible he just wanted Allen out of the way, to avoid being nagged about his drinking and the women he seemed to have in every city they moved through and dumping him off at the school he used to work at, before taking Allen in years ago, was the easiest way to get it done.

The school that was supposed to be amazing and yet had somehow placed Allen in a dorm room with alphas. It was obvious to him as soon as he crossed the threshold and the scent neutralizing barrier, the strong musky scents rushing out and over him like a wave. He swallowed hard, the handle of his trunk slipping from his hand, and looked around. His nose twitched, taking in everything and trying to make sense of it all. Allen had a hyper sensitive nose and that allowed him to take in things others would miss and process sensory input more efficiently. 

Most people might not be able to tell a space that alphas had visited recently from a place alphas lived but he could. It was in how the scents were layered in the space and what else there was mingled with them. If this was an omega room that was the scent that would be interwoven into the very air, not just filling the space but a part of it. The alphas scents would be a blanket over it, something that laid over the omegas scents but could be peeled away or banished because it wasn’t part of the room. 

That was how the alpha scents in this space were, woven into the atmosphere and dripping from everything. There were some omegas and beta notes, a light dusting of them simmering in the air, but they were nearly swallowed up by the dominant alpha presences. Two of them, he noted as he stepped deeper into the front room, letting the door be propped open by his luggage. Strong, young (obviously, if they were students.) and...hmm. 

One had a clean but cool scent, that brought to mind the sharp snap of cold on winter mornings or maybe...water. Streams and expanses of forest, something dark and deep and a touch minerally on the back on his tongue. The other was a less ‘pure’ scent, smokey musk and ash muddled together, burnt ozone and wood; it burned Allen’s nose. 

They probably fought a lot, or at least did a ton of that irritating posturing that alphas were known for around each other. He could taste the aggression, a cloying sulfur char that made his throat itch, that they must be constantly exuding. 

Most people wouldn’t be able to pick out two separate scents let alone so much detail but to Allen it was all clear as day. 

The room itself told a story as well, or maybe lack of story was more to the point. The space, half circle shaped, he’d stepped into consisted of a sitting area to the right, with a couch, coffee table, and entertainment stand that was lacking even a TV, and a small kitchen/dining area to the right, with the basic appliances and a tiny table with four chairs wedged into a corner. Everything was clean and put away, without even dishes in the sink or shoes strewn about, the walls were bare, and the shelves built into the wall, flanking a long rod that held a few coats, were bare of everything except what looked like old textbooks. 

Anyone could have lived there. Even the apartments he and Cross had stayed in, never for more than a few months at a time, had been more lived in by the time they had to move on. 

There were four doors along the back curve of the room. One was probably the bathroom which left the other three as bedrooms. Two had chalkboards mounted on them with writing in pale blue chalk. They were too far away to read from the door so Allen started to move closer, curious. 

“Who are you?” A deep, and annoyed, voice demanded from behind him. He jumped, making a high pitched noise he would deny having made until the day he died, and whirled around, eyes wide. Two men, in the Black Order school uniform, were filling the doorway and staring at with varying degrees of confusion and irritation. 

The taller one had pale skin and messy bright red hair, long enough to curl around his ears and brush the collar of his jacket, that was very poorly held back with a black headband. It flopped over his forehead, into a sleepy green eye; the other eye was covered by a patch. He was handsome, with angular features and a mouth that even now was curving upwards, like it was hard for him not to smile, and looked to be...pretty fit. 

The other was a touch shorter, though still taller than Allen (but then who wasn’t), and had a more slim build than the other, with lightly bronzed skin. His hair, a black so deep it seemed to have blue undertones was done in a high ponytail that looked like it hit around mid-back, with bangs cut sharply over his forehead. His face was softer, pretty even, but his expression was harsh, with a furrow between his brows, dark eyes narrowed, and a full mouth turned down at the corners. 

They absolutely screamed ‘alpha’ with every line of their bodies and posture. Allen was pretty sure most omegas would get a little weak kneed around just one of them, let alone both while they were throwing off ‘not happy’ vibes. 

His knees were decidedly unaffected. 

“Well?” The dark haired one demanded. “Who are you and how did you get into our room?” 

Allen held up his hands what he hoped was disarmingly (but not submissive!); he didn’t miss the way both alphas glanced towards his gloved hand quickly before refocusing on his face. “Um. Hi. I think...well. I was told this was my room but there must have been a mistake.” 

The dark haired teen scowled but the redhead visibly perked up, eyebrows lifting. “You’re Allen Walker? Headmaster Lee said you were coming  but...uh. You aren’t an alpha.” 

“Obviously.” The other one said. “You don’t belong in here.” 

“I can tell.” Allen said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “So. Where so I go to fix this?” 

The alphas exchanged looks then, the redhead grinning and the other sighing, said in unison “Headmaster Lee.”

Headmaster Komui Lee was...strange. For one he didn’t seem old enough to be in charge of anything, Allen guessed he was in his early or mid thirties at the most. Then there were the many many pictures of a pretty girl that, when he caught Allen looking, he enthusiastically named as his sister before, less than a second later, threatening Allen with bodily harm and expulsion if he dared get too close or have any inappropriate thoughts about his ‘Precious Lenalee. 

And then, of course, there was how flighty and disorganised he seemed, with his desk buried under paperwork, stacks of folders and books piled dangerous high on the floor, leaning towers of energy drink cans on every available surface. Plus he’d had no idea who Allen was, in spite of the fact that less than an hour ago the front office had confirmed he was enrolled and given him his class schedule, uniform chit, and room assignment.

The first five minutes were spent trying to convince the man that Allen belonged there and wasn’t some sort of invader, with the two alphas as backup to insist that Headmaster Lee had told them they were getting a roommate. Things came to a head when Allen offered to call Cross for confirmation, which seemed to jar a memory in the headmaster. 

A memory to the tune of “You can’t be Allen Walker because Allen Walker is an alpha.” which was...a problem.

After a frantic dig through the mess on his desk Headmaster Lee emerged with a paperclipped stack of papers, coffee stained and wrinkled, that he quickly flipped through. Allen had been able to pinpoint the exact moment the headmaster must have come across a page with his secondary sex designation on it because his lips parted and his eyes widened in momentary triumph only to squint tightly while his mouth pinched. 

“Oh. Oh. How did that- Well! No mind” Dark eyes darted up to them then back down. “We can just...This is...hmm.” He turned, the papers tossed aside to rejoin the mess, and pushed his chair over to where a laptop was sitting, already propped open. “Kanda, can you ask Mr. Reever to come in here with the roster?” 

The dark haired alpha left the office briefly only to return trailing behind a vaguely amused looking blond man. More time passed, the two adults alternating between the laptop and a thick binder, occasionally flailing and shoving each other. Allen busied himself on his phone, tapping out an email to Cross that his guardian was unlikely to ever read, while his two ‘roommates’ otherwise occupied themselves. The redhead watched the adults attentively, head cocked and expression thoughtful, while the other glared down at his own phone, lips twisted into a scowl. Finally Mr. Reever shook his head. 

“It’s not going to work. You already put Krory in the last omega bed at the start of term.”

“The Beta rooms-”

“Have been full since last year.” Reever shook his head again. “Not happening. If I'd had some notice I could have...there's nothing for it tonight. We can try to shuffle but most of the kids have been rooming together for years, they aren’t going to like change.” He paused, eyes flicking over to Allen. “...the infirmary, maybe.” 

Headmaster Lee cringed. “We can’t put Cross’ ward in the- Kanda. Bookman.” The headmaster smiled so widely that it boarded on disturbing. 

A chill ran up Allen’s spine. That was not a good look.

“What?” The redhead asked, expression going suspicious and uneasy. "Why are you smiling?"

“You’re both good, respectable boys, aren’t you? You’d never do anything *untoward* towards an omega, as Lenalee has told me time and time again, because you respect boundaries and can be trusted, correct?”

Neither alpha spoke but both looked very nervous all of a sudden. The headmaster didn’t seem to notice, or was ignoring it. Allen was leaning towards ignoring it.

“Right! And since you can be trusted with an omega in your presence,” 

Reever pinched the bridge of his nose. “Komui, no.”  

“Since you can be trusted! You’d have no problem letting Mr. Walker stay in your room until we get this sorted out, right?” Headmaster Lee leaned forward, hands slapping down on what must have been the only clear spaces on his desk. The alphas both looked extremely dubious but, under the headmaster’s slightly manic gaze, nodded empathically.  “And, Mr. Walker, for your peace of mind we can throw some more locks on your door and air the place out a little. It probably needs it, considering.”

Allen blinked. Then blinked again. “...What? You want me to stay in their room?” 

He couldn’t be serious. 

\---

He was serious. Incredibly serious. 

Two hours, dinner in the headmaster office, a little unpacking, and two new shiny reinforced locks added later, and Allen was standing in his new bedroom, assurances that it’d only be a few days, maybe a week at the most, ringing in his ears. 

He found he had a problem believing that but, as he plugged in the charging port for his prosthetic, he decided it was better to just deal with it later. It wasn’t so bad, the bedroom was scent protected so, while the alpha smell was unmistakable in the shared area this space smelled of nothing but cleaning solution. His door was locked tight and, honestly, both of his new roommates had been quick to retreat to their own rooms without so much as a second look at him. 

All he wanted to do now was sleep and not think about anything except how nice these beds were. He slipped his prosthetic, all silvery plastic and chrome, off, sighing in relief. It wasn’t really uncomfortable or anything but after hours of having it on it was always a relief to take it off. The sleeve came off next, allowed to plop onto the ground even though he knew he should put it up properly, leaving him free to rub at the now bare skin, working blood back into the now tingling limb. 

Eventually he pushed himself up, taking the time to shed his pants and not much else, flopped onto the very soft bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Harem: Allen knows it’s all a joke, just harmless teasing of the new student, and yet the jokes about how he has an 'alpha harem' manage to crawl right under his skin. Kanda is not amused. Lavi is. There's cocoa. 
> 
> Black Order Prep clearly has some very lax policies and I'm pretty sure no other school in the world would allow an omega student to room with two alphas. ;)


End file.
